La Pieza Maestra
by MagicalGis
Summary: Un día llega un hombre desconocido a sus vidas cambiándoles esta por completo al transportarlos adentro de una pintura que para el tiempo dejando Chat Noir poder ser él y no Adrien. Ambos empiezan a dejarse llevar por su tiempo a solas hasta que el mundo nuevo les empieza a jugar serio. Marichat. Pausa temporal.
1. Chapter 1

**Si siguen alguna de mis otras historias, estoy trabajando en las continuaciones. uvu En la siguiente actualización creo que seré más especifica, mientras les dejo el prólogo.**

 **Pareja: MariChat - Chat Noir x Marinette**

 **Género: Romance, Drama.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **La pieza Maestra**

* * *

 **I.- Preferencia**

 **Prólogo**

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes que de se escapa de mundo real para convertirse en Chat-Noir. En cualquier rato libre que tuviera decidía pasear por el exterior lejos de su casa pero no como Adrien. ¿Hacía cuanto que empezaba a hacerlo? Y cuando lo hacía empezaba a visitar a Marinette. Le gustaba en los días de paz por la tarde simplemente colarse a solas y platicar con ella aunque al inicio no fue sencillo pues ella solía brincar de alta siempre preocupada. Él le contestaba que únicamente buscaba compañía.

Marinette a poco empezó a recibir mucha de esta y empezó a cuestionarse sus sentimientos a Adrien. Más sin saber que todo que comenzaba a formarse nadamos era el interior de lo que tanto le gustaba.

—heeey, linda.— ronroneó el chico satisfecho al ver como reaccionaba la chica sorprendida. —¿Pensabas en mí? —cuestionó.

Marinette pensó un poco mientras sonreía suavemente. Le había cachado pensando en sus enredos mentales amorosos. Ambos rubios y de sonrisas bellísimas. Pero es que al tiempo corría para llegar a su casa o estar sola y esperar a la tarde y ser sorprendida por el joven super héroe.

—hmmm…algo así.— sonrió bromeando.

—¿cómo "algo así", princesa?

Le tembló un poco el cuerpo, ya que cada vez que llamaba de forma coqueta algo de ella se perdía en sus nervios. Sus bellos se erizaban y ella corría a cubrírselos con sus manos y una mirada desviada avergonzada.

— Eso no importa. —meneó su cabeza volviendo a sonreír.

Adrien detrás de su máscara empezaba no solo a disfrutar esos momentos, a pesar de que en su forma no heroica intentaba pasar tiempo con ella siempre parecía estar pensando en alguien más ¿Sería el mismo sin ningún muro que detuviera sus pensamientos? Inclusive ponerlo así sus sentimientos. ¿Pero entonces que quería ella? ¿Su ser audaz y libre? o algo más….

— Magnífico…—murmuró una voz entre las sombras. Admiraba tan cuadro perfecto y es que a él le fascinaba todos esos colores. Respiró hondo pensando en todas esas maravillas posibles. Exhaló satisfecho con sus expectativas. Salió de un rincón gris en silencio, Chat Noir sintió un escalofrío y volteó a la figura misteriosa con rapidez. Marinette le siguió mirado frunciendo las cejas.

Adrien sintió un deseo inmenso de proteger a Marinette sin cuestionárselo más de una vez, ese tipo le daba una mala espina tan profunda que confundía cada palpitación de sus adentros. Quería preguntarle quién era pero su frenética le cegó por completo para enfrentarlo como un felino haría.

—Chat Noir, ¡Espera!— le gritó Marinette haciéndole a la vez un gesto a Tikki con la mano para evitar su aparición. ¿Él podría solo?

El chico una vez que aventó a encimársele a la cara del hombre que no poseía ningún color fuera de una escala de grises y rostro largo y apagado, cerró los ojos pensando en el posible impacto. Cuando sintió una brusquedad vio que nadamos había quedado en el suelo. ¡Lo había traspasado! Marinette simplemente lo vio y quedó paralizada.

—Divino.—mencionó el hombre goteando tinta gris que le escurría por el rostro.

Marinette estaba temblando, sentía como de pronto todo se volvía incoherente. Nikki nadamos veía cada forma de la figura de aquél hombre. Nunca había visto algo así en los absoluto. Acercó una de sus manos al rostro de ella mientras sentía como sus dientes temblaban. Se dio una sonrisa así mismo.

Sentía que el día había cambiado drásticamente. Con el corazón agitado se levantó de una forma abrupta y clavó las uñas en las espesas y pesadas sábanas. Se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de algo, seguía siendo Chat Noir. Prestó más atención a su exterior y se percató de algo. Él no vivía en el siglo pasado.

¿el arte sacro que no era ya MUY antiguo? Se cuestionaba en su cabeza. Llamó a su pequeño Kwami pero simplemente no apareció. Su anillo estaba no emitía ningún brillo y parecía simplemente apagado.

—Marinette.— recordó en un instante y tuvo un miedo atroz.

Por su parte ella despertaba de forma cálida, sentía que había tenido un sueño pesado y horrible. Las cobijas eran pesadas pero bastante cálidas. No quería despertar hasta que escuchó una peculiar voz que jamás en su vida había oído. Las puertas gruesas hicieron eco, entonces se levantó de forma agitada, ese no era su hogar absolutamente. Ya no estaba en casa.

—¡Chat Noir! —gritó de repente sintiendo que iba a correr en círculos. Esperaba que no la dejara por lo que más quisiera.


	2. Chapter 2

**La pieza Maestra**

 **II.-Terciopelo**

* * *

Después de haberse despertado confundida y algo asustada admiró un poco su alrededor de alguna forma que la llevara a entender su situación. Nunca en su vida se había enfrentado a una situación así como simple mortal. Miró a la sirvienta sostener lo que parecía ser un pesado vestido rojo con detalles de encaje y pliegues bastante complicados. Aún así era hermoso. Contuvo la mirada y después se dio un pellizco. No estaba soñando. La señorita tosió y Marinette tomó aire y respiró hondo. Se tranquilizó. Acto seguido asintió hacia la chica.

En realidad no acostumbraba a que otra gente la vistiera así que definitivamente se sentía en una posición muy incómoda. Ligeramente sonrojada y con los ojos cerradas escuchó a la mucama decir que ya había acabado.

—Ahora procederá al desayuno, así lo ordeno nuestro señor. —dijo con una expresión seria pero no fría.

—¿señor?—inquirió Marinette.

—Así es, su amigo comerá en su habitación. Solo se ha solicitado su compañía.— Explicó con calma.

Marinette había recordado todo más a detalle. ¿Chat Noir estaba ahí? Entonces la situación no era tan mala como pensaba. Sin embargo no podía actuar por su cuenta al 100 por ciento, por el momento ella investigaría y actuaría con cautela. Ella era Marinette. Avanzó más hacía la salida del cuarto y se asombró de lo hermoso que era el interior de los pasillos. Parecía ser un lugar muy elegante, se imaginaba que tal vez estaba en una mansión…tal vez un castillo…pero una muy antiguo. Habían retratos enormes pintados y enmarcados con marcos ornamentados que parecían ser de oro y candelabros grandes y vistosos. Pasó cerca de un espejo y miró bien su aspecto y vio su imagen. El pelo suelto y la joyería convidando con el elegante vestido, parecía ser una princesa. Se sonrió así misma. Y se imaginó a ella con Char Noir.

—Bienvenida, Marinette.—dijo una voz profunda.

Ella se exaltó un poco y buscó de donde provenía la voz. Avanzó un poco a donde estaban unas grandes puertas abiertas Era un mesa muy linda redonda y de tamaño regular, la decoración más suave y llena de arreglos florales. El mantel de encaje parecía tenía cristal en él y vajilla de porcelana y bellos grabados. Ahí sus bellos ojos azules chocaron con unos í se dio cuenta…el rostro en blanco y negro que había visto estaba lleno de color y sin deformidad.

El hombre le sonrió.— Elegí el salón del té para desayunar, creí que sería más adecuado.

Marinette no sabía con qué tranquilidad ese hombre le estaba hablando. A pesar de estar muy sorprendida no podía ignorar los sucesos anteriores.— ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó sin pensarlo bien y con fuerza. Tal vez debió pensar en un plan más ingenioso. ¿Y si acaba encerrada en algún lado? ¿Estaba secuestrada no era así? Le costaba pensarlo bien, no estaba siendo tratada mal. Pero sí, no sabía nada de su acompañante felino y estaba en contra de su voluntad. Tal vez debería actuar con más cautela, sacar información y… ¿Salvar el día? En realidad ella estaba muy confundida.

—Soy el señor de esta casa, la mansión Ross. Pero el nombre es temporal. —dijo suavemente ignorando la rudeza y desconcierto de la chica.

—¿Mansión…Ross? ¿Temporal?

—Es nuestro, más bien tuyo, tú nuevo hogar.—dijo a la par que tomaba de su taza de té a la vez que dibujaba una suave sonrisa que cantaba victoria y misterios al mismo tiempo.

Marinette sintió un cosquilleó extraño en su cuerpo. Era mala señal.

—¿Disculpe?—dijo aún más desconcertada.

El hombre puso una mueca triste.—¿En verdad quieres que te lo explique?

La chica estaba sorprendida, ¡Qué hombre tan más difícil de tratar! Estaba tratando de calmarse pero era imposible, cada vez más sentía que jugaban con ella y no lograba entender en lo absoluto.

—Esta casa necesita una mujer hermosa que la cuide. Pero no podía hallar la indicada, esta casa, este mundo es mi mayor orgullo. Pero tú, tú eres la indicada para ser mi reina, la señora de esta mansión.

—N-No entiendo.

—Lo entenderás. Aún eres un capullo, tu rostro se ve exquisito al igual que toda tu piel, sin ninguna gota de maquillaje y esa expresión perdida e inocente. Estás en blanco.

Marinette frunció el ceño. Estaba tratando con loco.

—¡Pero ahí esta! Es solo el exterior.—-adentro esta tú ser que quiere explotar, abrirse al mundo. Florecer. Necesitas madurar, Marinette. Volverte esa flor que estas destinada a ser. No hablo de la edad…hablo de la verdad, tú ser.—decía el hombre emocionado.— Espero tu acompañante pueda ayudarte. A pesar de aquí puedes tener todo siempre se necesita estar precavido. Y tú Marinette, estas destinada a la perfección.

Si antes tenía sus puños cerrados con fuerza ahora se esforzaba por no gritar. Estaba con un loco, quería irse pero antes necesitaba encontrar a Chat Noir. Qué esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera bien.

—Él esta bien..—volvió a darle un sorbo a su té.— Solo me interesaba conocerte. Y no me mal interpretes…No te haré daño. —con estas últimas palabras el hombre se levantó.—Tengo que irme…el mundo real me espera.—dijo a la vez que sacaba un pincel de planta y colores oscuros y se dibujaba una sonrisa a la par que hacía una para Marinette.— ¡Disfrútalo! .—exclamó mientras su cuerpo se volvía traslucido y desaparecía ante el rostro que se volvía más estupefacto de a chica. Y antes su desaparición esta cayó sentada hacía el piso temblando. En verdad se había contenido.

La mucama salió corriendo a levantarla pero Marinette la alejó un poco.— ¿Dónde está Chat Noir?—preguntó abrumada y acalorada.

Chat Noir por su parte miraba cada centímetro de su habitación eso y digería el delicioso desayuno que le habían servido. En un principio se había negado más él no podía dejar llevarse sin hacerle caso a su estómago hambriento, y a pesar de usar su galantería para interrogar a la mucama y sacarle información eso no le había servido de mucho pues siempre le contestaba esa otra cosa. El encano felino se le había acabado.

—escucha, joven …encantadora. Necesito que me lleves con Marinette.—dijo convencido.

En ese instante su puerta se vio azotada con la entrada desesperada de Marinette. Pensando en algún posible plan, es decir, ella es creativa e inteligente tenía que pensar en alguna idea, y en el fondo le agradaba tener compañía. y mucho mejor aún, su compañero de equipo Chat noir.

Marinette pidió a las mucamas salir y empezó a explicarle al felino todo a lujo de detalle y de sus impresiones llena de locura del tipo. y peor aún, parecía un villano fuera de lo común.

—Marinette.—dijo Chat Noir mirándola seriamente mientras la tomaba de sus hombros lo cual reaccionó con un rubor más intenso en sus mejillas.— Tranquila, yo te protegeré. Tal vez Lady Bug no esté aquí, pero yo puedo hacerme cargo, tú solo quédate quieta y….

Al principio Marinette rodó u poco sus ojos, ¡ella era Lady bug! Pero ni como decirle si ni siquiera Tiki estaba al rededor suyo. ¿Su pelo podría ser suficiente prueba? ¿Podría ser un buen momento para declarar la verdad? Pero luego empezó a escuchar más…y más…¡Lady bug era ella misma! Era una heroína, no una dama en apuros, podía ser heroína en pijama, en su super traje y en ese super vestido pomposo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó ella.—Trabajaremos juntos y si no quieres…¡Pues no es pregunta!

Chat noir se le quedó mirando sorprendido por unos momentos. Y a parte ella se miraba más que convencida y no le iba a reprochar. Así que solo asintió y sonrió.— Perrrrfecto. Lo que, mi princesa diga. —dijo a la vez que pensaba profundamente, nunca se lo había planteado pero probablemente MArinette nunca fue una princesa en recordaba a alguien bastante familiar.—Entonces…¿Tienes un plan?—dijo mientras volvía a dar una de sus grandes sonrisas traviesas.

—Eh…—Marinette relajó sus facciones y comenzó a pensar en algo que podría ayudarle. —Parece ser que el lugar es grande. Inspeccionemos y encontremos algo que pueda ayudarnos.

Adrien asintió mientras hacía una pose militar y después se rió ante la cara abrumada de la chica.— Relájate un poco. Saldremos de aquí. Así que mientras…—canturreó un poco mientras avanzaba a la salida con pasos juguetones.—disfrutemos el tiempo el juntos.—dijo aunque el fondo y no lo pareciera se tomaba muy enserio la misión y situación en la que se encontraban.

—¡Recuerda que esto no es un juego!.—recordó Marinette.

ChatNoir contestó con un "sí, sí"y siguió avanzando. Marinette suspiró y empezó a recordar las palabras del hombre que podría llamarse "Ross". ¿Dijo Madurar? ¿En qué sentido? Y tal vez empezaba a preocuparse, pues estar sola con el gato podría resultar más inquietante de lo que imaginaba eso…y en el fondo también temía por el mal presentimiento que sentía en su cuerpo. Debía confiar en ella y en Chat Noir. Debería relajarse y pensar bien. Respiró hondo y empezó a seguir a su acompañante, tal vez tenía razón…podía disfrutar del tiempo juntos…y la vez resolverlo. Después de todo no le molestaba su compañía.


End file.
